Desperate Friendship
by Mantyke30
Summary: It can get really lonely if you're in the bottom of the world. You just got to have friends.


Another drabble for my lovely viewers ^_^ Hope you like it and reviews are loved!

P.S: I still do not own hetalia. The awesome series is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**Desperate Friendship**

* * *

Having imaginary friends is not a bad thing; not at all.

Arthur had tons of them yet the New Zealander knows they are not imaginary like most people think. He knew because he can see them but decided not to bring it up with anyone else.

The Kiwi went around his house in silence, something he had to grow accustomed to since the tectonic plates decided to isolate his nation from most of the world other than Australia. But even then a great body of water separated the half-brothers from one another, making it difficult to have constant contact.

He set aside his breakfast and turned on a few lights that barely illuminated the dark living room. A 9 foot tall full-body mirror stood at the corner; made from mahogany wood and carved with symbolic Maori designs. It was New Zealand's most prized possession that holds more purpose than to enjoy vanity.

Being lonely does things to people AND nations. Especially to those who wield magic. It sounds cliché to say that the mirror was enchanted; something the Kiwi did to relieve himself of his solitary world. Yet he set himself comfortably in front of it and smiled at his carbon copy on the other side.

New Zealand had gone through Arthur's numerous spell books for the appropriate enchantment without ever being caught. Now he managed to make his reflection converse with him so long as he stayed where he was. It was a desperate act for company that made him happy enough to forget how sad his life was. Days were no longer gloomy as the two talked for hours on end. The other New Zealand was civil and listens to what he had to say unlike Australia who doesn't know when to stop talking. Yes, he was content with his new friend. Weeks went by as they only had each other to feel the warmth of having someone else in the house. Finally there were less days of speaking to sheep that more or less doesn't know what he was talking about.

His reflection also spoke to him about little things. Most of his curiosity was composed of how the real world looked like compared to the mirror world he was in. It was confined within the corners of the glass, nothing more than an intangible entity of the personification. New Zealand was happy enough to tell him the wonders and horrors of the world without exaggeration. And every day his reflection's eyes sparkle with anticipation and excitement.

He only had a few minutes before he had to get ready for the world meeting held in Switzerland. New Zealand promised to return right after they were dismissed, already sure that he would go home on his own as Australia would be doing who knows what. He bade farewell and turned off the lights, the windows were the only ones helping him see his surroundings. Then the room temperature fell quickly all of a sudden, and the island nation was on full alert.

He looked around for any sign of danger; the door, the ceiling and even the fireplace. The living room was eerily quiet and it scared him a little. His gaze fell on the mirror and he slowly approached it, trembling fingers touching the glass surface. He drew it back quickly in surprise; it was as cold as ice. A faint sound came from the other side of the room and he turned, failing to see the hands that reached out from the mirror. They grabbed him by the shoulders and harshly dragged him backwards. New Zealand thrashed at the grip as he slowly sunk into the mirror itself. His back hit the ground hard that made him wince, staying down for a moment before struggling to get back up. The room was nothing but grey walls with a similar version of his mirror on one side. His reflection stood in the other side, smiling mischievously at him. New Zealand slammed his fists onto the glass, shouting as loud as he could to be released. The reflection just watched him in his pathetic state before turning his back on him and grabbing the suitcase on the nearby chair.

His real self can wait for a while.

He had a meeting to attend to with HIS friends.

* * *

Thank you for reading ne! (/ *w*)/


End file.
